Sinners Encyclopedia
The Sinners were an eclectic group of Australian teenagers who embarked on mysterious and bountiful journeys during the duration of their secondary schooling. The collective was comprised of a number of simple-minded males, who believe their group was the 'be all, end all of groups'. Since their formation in 2010, the group had undergone many distinct changes, including group members and religious beliefs. The group claimed to not have an 'ego', however still managed to write an entire online encyclopedia based on their escapades. Featured Articles The Hunter Gathering Nature Calls History 'Genesis of the Sinners (2010 - 2012)' The Sinners were formed on the schoolgrounds of Xavier College during the summer of 2010, when the original members were eighth grade students. At this point in time, the members were not traditionally referred to as 'Sinners'. However, when a fellow peer in the community referred to three members (Dylan Acton, Jesse Hope and Blake Pasin) as this, the group officially claimed the name. Throughout the first couple of years, the Sinners remained a group that were known for antagonising fellow school students. Many members, including Nick Steele and Matthew Charles, were 'local legends' due to their highly skilled abilities to skateboard. The group often fraternized with the female population of their year level and were frequently criticized for their habits of under-age drinking. In 2011, an original member of the group, Ricky Liddell, decided to leave the group to pursue an education at Gawler High School. Liddell remained a close friend of the Sinners following his departure. 'Prime of the Sinners (2012 - 2014)' During the summer of 2011, Matthew Charles and Liam Neville had developed a friendship with fellow student, Hayden Burke. Up until this point, Burke had been an outcast amongst his school peers, feeling as if he never fit in with any sort of 'clique' within high school. Following the formation of the friendship, Charles and Neville officially welcomed Burke as a Sinner. By 2012, Luke Leverink and Nathan Mancone had also joined the ranks of the group. In April 2012, the Sinners began the prime time of their lives whilst attending Amy Bertram's 18th birthday party. Not only was it the first taste of some real alcohol for the boys, but it was also the first real taste of mature women for them. Preceeding the party, Jayden Isemonger supplied the group with a carton of Cruisers, which led to a night of drinking and partying. Following the party, the boys had a newfound love for drinking and women. ''' Throughout the duration of 2012, the boys attended many more parties, making a name for themselves within the Year 10 cohort of their school. A significant moment in the Sinners' history however, was the night of Zachary Day's 16th, where the Sinners saw themselves at an all-time high, 'macking' women and getting 'fucked up'. Following a year of mental partying and wild nights, a few members of the Sinners found themselves in Mannum for New Years. After three days at the river, the fullas hit the pubs for some excessive drinking and pub crawling. Throughout the night, both Burke and Jarrod Day found themselves against the lips of some elder women. Burke received his New Year's kiss from a 30 year-old, who he described as, "Horny, with a really big handbag." 2013 was a year that saw more of the same for the boys, however there seemed to be less partying. That was until they reached their Year 11 Formal, a night they would remember forever. '''Extinction of the Sinners (2014) The Sinners began their Year 12 education in January 2014. At this point in time, Charles and Neville vowed to attend less parties, as they were fixated on receiving distinction for their schoolwork. However, it all changed on the night of Josh Neilson's 18th Birthday, when the very thing the group tried to avoid, came back to haunt them. Significant Events *The Hunter Gathering (2012) *The Parties (2012-2014) *The Year 11 Formal (2013) *Schoolies Weekend (2014) *New Year's (2015) *The Gawler Mile (2015) Members Current Members Former Members *Hayden Burke (2012-2015) *Isaac Charvetto (2012) *Lachlan Farrell (2010-2012) *Luke Leverink (2012) *Ricky Liddell (2010-2012) *Nicholas Steele (2010-2015) *Jamie Teague (2010-2013) Banter with the Female Species The Sinners have been known to frequently have arguments with a fellow girl group at school, The Plastics. The groups have a mutual hate, which sometimes turns into love, as the groups even shared some lip-to-lip contact during a game of Spin the Bottle (see The Hunter Gathering) in 2012. Frequent Antics 'Conquest for Women' Since 2011, each weekend has seen many members of the group attempt to find ladies to consumate with. This usually takes place on a friday or saturday night. 'The Gawler Mile' The Gawler Mile ''is a pub crawl the group journeys on, generally during a saturday night or a public holiday. The crawl begins at the Criterion in Gawler and ends in the nearby suburb's ''The Willaston. Memorable Quotes *Dank: "Dude that movie was so dank!" *Classic: "Ohohohoho classic!" *Pure Vintage: "Her pussy was pure vintage." Influences The Sinners have been inspired by many groups, such as the fictional Warriors and Wanderers. Cultural Influence The Sinners have had a large impact within the culture of their local community. The words Classic and Dank have become frequently overused within the community of Gawler since the discovery of the word by the Sinners' friend, Brodie Barth in 2013. Links to Sinners on the Web The Sinners Reddit Category:Browse Category:Banter Category:The Boys Category:Sinners Category:Australian Category:Australia Category:Classics